This invention relates to novel uses of piezoelectric materials, and particularly to the use of such materials for producing generally novel optical effects, either for pleasure or utility, in generally common-place articles of manufacture.
The piezoelectric effect, in which a piezoelectric material converts mechanical energy to electrical energy (and vice versa), is well known. Recently, however, polymer piezoelectric materials have been developed which have the advantages of being relatively inexpensive, physically stable and strong, and manufacturable in a great variety of shapes and sizes, particularly as flexible thin sheets having electrodes on the opposite major surfaces of the sheets. The present invention is directed to using piezoelectric materials, particularly in the electroded sheet form, in connection with various common articles of manufacture, e.g., shoes, targets, and various toys, for producing novel optical effects during use of the articles.